


The apocalypse

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: Lego Movie - Fandom, The Lego Movie, The Lego Movie 2, tlm, tlm2 - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Short, Short Story, Zombie, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: A short story about a zombie apocalypse AUA Rexmet fanfic inspired and recommended from a friend~ <3





	The apocalypse

It was dusk. Emmet ran for his life as a trio of zombies were hot on his tail, pushing any branches and bushes out of his way, earning some cuts here and there as he ran through the wilderness.

Breathing heavily, Emmet ran towards what looked like an abandoned gas station. He hoped to find a weapon of some sorts in there but as he ran to the tiny chance of hope he had left, he tripped over a branch and fell onto the hard gravel of the dusty old road.

Poor Emmet tried his best to get up but as he took one little glance back he saw the zombies were only inches away from him. “T-this is the end!” Emmet cried, shaking like a leaf as he wasn’t prepared to be torn apart.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Several loud gunshots were heard and when Emmet looked up he saw the three zombies that were chasing him laid on the ground, each with a bullet fired perfectly in their foreheads.

Suddenly, a tall muscular figure loomed over the slightly shorter and more chubby one. “Hey, mind if I save your life?” Asked the stranger.

“Not at all!” Emmet quickly said, not thinking for a minute to the fact the stranger already did.

The stranger took ahold of Emmet’s hand and helped him up and Emmet was instantly surprised by the man’s incredibly good looks. His dark brown hair was a mess but it was done so in such a charming way, he had chiseled features and stubble growing on his face. “The names Rex! Rex Dangervest.” Emmet couldn’t help but say whoa in response. Was this really real? Such an incredibly talented and handsome young man actually bothered to save his life? Nowadays most people would run off without looking back.

After a moment of silence from Emmet, nothing to be heard in the area but Rex who was announcing his many titles, it only just occurred to him he hasn’t thanked him yet. “T-thank you!” Emmet quickly said, interrupting Rex’s short speech.

Ignoring the fact that Emmet interrupted him, Rex simply smiled and he ruffled the young man’s hair. “Hey no problem, kiddo! Anyways what’re you doing all alone out in a place like this? It ain’t exactly safe here.” Rex stated as he wrapped an arm around him and began walking along his side, leading him to who knows where.

The survivor went silent for a moment and looked down to avoid eye contact with Rex, a grim looked was plastered on his face.

“Well?” Rex asked.

Emmet took in a shaky breath as he looked down at his hands. “M-my bunker was invaded b-by zombies a-and...all my f-friends-“ tears began to rush down Emmet’s cheeks like a raging river, his voice began to break as he suddenly clung onto the man next to him as if he was the last person in the world. “M-m-my friends- t-t-they’re all-“ poor Emmet was unable to complete his sentence as he burst out sobbing, he pulled Rex in for a tight hug which caused the slightly older man to blush a bit from the sudden embrace.

“Uh...there there.” Rex said softly as he patted the crying man’s back. Emmet’s crying quickly calmed down as he rested his head on his chest, the pats on the back seemed to have helped a great deal as well. Feeling flustered, Rex quickly pushed Emmet off and cleared his throat. “Anyways, kid. You’re better off without any friends! In a world like this you’re better off alone.” Rex said, the redness in his face fading away.

Emmet looked at Rex for a moment with a look of utter confusion. “But...you saved me back there? Doesn’t that make us friends?” Emmet asked, making the much tougher looking man flinch.

“Ha! Us?! Friends?! As if! Look kid, I only saved your sorry butt cause I was in your place once with no one to rescue me! I had to use my wits to get away and seein as you don’t have any of those I couldn’t help but feel pity for you. But anyways, you’re all good now so uh...off you go!” Rex said, swiftly turning as he was about to head off only to feel arms wrap tightly around his waist.

“NO!!!” Emmet cried. “P-PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME! I HAVE NOWHERE TO GO!” 

Rex quickly shoved a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. “S-shut up! You trying to attract more zombies?!” Rex snapped, being sure to keep his voice down.

Emmet shook his head as the hand slowly removed itself from his mouth, allowing him to speak. “N-no! I just- I don’t know where else to go...” Emmet whimpered, his lip quivering with fear. “All my friends are gone and...I know you say I am better off without them but...the truth is...I’m really not! They were the ones who did all the fighting and I was just meant to be a scout but....” Emmet trailed off for a moment as if he were trying to find the right words to explain his situation without embarrassing himself in front of the stranger. “I have no experience in combat so...I’m all alone now and I don’t know what to do...” Emmet whimpered as he held onto the vest of the taller man before him. “C-can’t I stay with you for a bit? Please?”

Rex grumbled as he tried his best to look away from the big sad eyes Emmet gave him but even he couldn’t resist. “Argh...fine! Tell you what, you can bunk with me for a bit but ONLY till you learn to care for yourself! I’ll teach you how to be tough, fight, survive but then that’s that! Deal?”

Emmet was not too sure about Rex’s offer, he would have much preferred to stay by his side for as long as they both live but if this was the only chance he could get then he will take it. “Deal!”


End file.
